Of Spiders and Spies
by Crystal Tempest
Summary: Spider-Man AU. The Web Warriors of New York are a tightly knit group of vigilantes, complete with a headquarters known as The Web. Except, Peter B. Parker isn't Spider-Man. His cousin Micheal R. Parker of the NYPD is. Peter is The Web's on-call physician and occasional vigilante as Doc Spidey. And what's that? Oh, yeah. Parker Luck exists. Rated M for safety.
1. Parker Luck of Momentous Occasion

Of Spiders and Spies

Chapter 1: Parker Luck of Momentous Occasion

On a door on the third floor of an apartment complex in the heart of Queen's New York City, a red sign is taped to it reading the following.

NOTICE OF EVICTION

As you, Dr. Peter B. Parker have not paid rent in the one month grace period and appear to have no way or intensions of paying said rent, you have two weeks to leave the premises. If the terms of this notice are not fulfilled, authorities will be brought in to personally evict you and any other persons living in this flat off the premises.

Matilda Marancoff

This was the sight a one, Dr. Peter B. Parker was met with yesterday having been let go from his position in the ER without severance pay due to the strict budget cuts the hospital has been going through. Somehow, his landlord found out about it and was now evicting him from his apartment due to being currently jobless. This had been a nice apartment, complete with furniture, and basic appliances (Pots, pans, microwave, waffle iron, and kettle).

For the entirety of today, he had been packing up what little he had and moving it to a storage area of sorts. The Web had space, and Peter already had a large cubicle and rudimentary lab. He just stacked the boxes along the sides of those areas and was done. It all fit in about two extra-large refrigerator boxes. One box full of his clothes, two vases, plates, silverware, mugs, and cups wrapped in the clothes themselves inside a suitcase that was also inside. In the second box was his backpack with sheets and blankets to cushion his breakables, .i.e. his ancient computer and camera, a couple prized photos, FDA drug certifications, diplomas, and two patents. Four pillows stacked around the backpack with a throw carpet and his kitchen utensils on top his toiletries and towels resting on top of that. Finished by some knickknacks, and a bubble wrapped drone prototype surrounded by some bolts of spider suit fabric, his sewing machine and sewing kit. All moved with some help from his cousin Michael's truck. That night, the arachnids of New York met and held a feast of pizza and Thai food before going out patrolling.

0oThe next week o0

The search for a job continues. Miles has been helping out, making sure my applications look right and suggesting other things than being a doctor. As of this morning, his help has borne fruit. Blinking on the monitor when I woke up was an email detailing a time and place for a job interview today. Only one problem. It's at Stark industries. With a small patch of luck, it'll be an office job and there won't be any issue about anyone finding out about The Web. Either way, SI pays decently. I can live on it and continue growing out Web locations.

I'd like to invest in adequate labs, training areas, and fine-tuned infirmaries in multiple locations around New York so they have access at multiple points as it's inconvenient for some of them to come all the way out here for web fluid and even dangerous for them to be so far away from medical attention when an injury occurs. I've been trying to organize their routes so they're close enough to help each other out, but crime doesn't work in a straight line and separation from the path is inevitable as things happen, something blows up and someone does something stupid, plus whoever they're fighting knows that spiders are weak to garlic or something like that. It's just how it happens.

Which is why I am dressed in my black suit at Avengers Tower's front doors, resume clutched in my hand about to enter into the enemy's hands. Despite our best efforts and help with Avenger level problems, they're still rather aggressive towards us, often telling us to get out of the way and to leave this to the professionals. There have been legitimate times when their asses are being handed to them and they still have the audacity to tell us to leave. The Battle of New York especially. It was big enough that even I was on the field, taking out robots, tending to wounded citizens and ensuring the escape route of said trapped citizens. Spider-Man got no recognition, not even a thanks for slowing Ironman's fall! He was going to die and Spider-Man broke his wrists saving him. But they just glared at him like he'd insulted them. But now isn't the time to be thinking about that. Press faces on, let's fit the bill.

Entering into the lobby, I walk up to the receptionist's desk and say, "Good morning, ma'am. I have an appointment for an interview at 9 AM. Would you mind giving me directions to where that's supposed to be held?"

"Yes, let's see… alright, so you'll need to take the stairs to the fourth floor, pass through that floor's main hall to reach the stairs on the other side, go to the eighth floor up those stairs and then enter the elevator right next to the stairs. The elevator's voice activated, so you have to talk to FRIDAY, who will bring you to the correct floor and give further directions. Got all that?"

"Yes, thank you." Taking off, I got up the stairs, passed through a hall filled with the labs of my dreams. No time to ogle them now. Going up again, I finally reach an elevator. "Good morning Friday, how are you today?"

"I am doing well, thank you for asking. Name?"

"Dr. Peter B. Parker."

"Any recent affiliations? What is your reason for application?"

"Ah, I worked in the Providence Hospital ER for the last four years after doing my residency there. I was let go after some budget cuts eliminated my position and have been looking for work for the last week since."

"Any other accomplishments you wish to present?"

"I have been certified by the FDA to work on drug alterations, have two different patents to my name and graduated from high school when I was sixteen."

"I see. Looking at the classes you took in college, you were quite the dabbler with mostly completed degrees in Computer science, pharmacy, biochemistry, and mechanical engineering on top of the already busy schedule of a medical student, continuing to study during your residency. Why is that?"

"I like to tinker around as you can probably see from my patents. I like learning and found each of those topics to be interesting as well as interlinked with each other, making studying easier."

"Yes, but why didn't you finish the degrees? They are mostly complete."

"I was on a scholarship as you can likely see. So I did as much as possible to make it stretch as far as possible. But when the scholarship was over, I had to stop and make a living."

"I see. Dr. Parker, if you were to get a position the salary is likely to be rather extravagant. What would you intend to do with it?"

"I would spread the salary as far as possible. Save some money for my Godson's education, enroll in an online college course to finish those degrees, save some for emergencies, and still cover my living expenses. Why do you ask?"

"The waiting room for the interview is the sixteenth left door. Good luck, Dr. Parker."

Ok? Exiting, I reach the room and enter to see a big guy, like Mr. Universe type body builder doing paperwork at a table. There's tables each with one seat and covered with paperwork, but in the back…there's a desk where a woman who bears a striking resemblance to Black Widow sits working on a computer before looking up and saying, "You must be Dr. Parker. Take a seat at one of the tables and fill out as many of the forms as possible. You and Mr. Markus are the only applicants today. Work fast." Nodding, I sit down and read the first form. Standard stuff really. If something happens to you, we aren't responsible. I begin signing papers after reading them, before I get this gut feeling. Something's wrong.

I look up and see a burly, and masked assailant running down the hall, checking each room at gun point. Overturning my table onto the side, I crouch behind it and say, "Everybody get down!" The Markus guy followed suit and the woman got under her desk saying, "Friday, shut off the lights and lock the door." The lights went out. Waiting, I take off my belt and prepare for the worst. When I hear the door break open and he passes by my table, this is my chance. I spring on him from behind, slapping the gun out of his hands, pinning him to the ground and holding his arms behind his back, restraining him with my belt. "Friday, call the NYPD" The lights come back on and Friday responds,

"Dr. Parker is the victor. This concludes our interview. Please release Mr. Graves as this was a part of the interview and not an actual threat. Ms. Romanoff will walk you through the rest of the process. Mr. Markus, you are excused. Please note that a part of the paperwork you signed states that you must remain silent about our interview process. The elevator is prepared to take you back to the lobby when you are ready." I let the guy up and he tells me, "Good luck with this job. The last guy lasted three months before he quit." He left the room leaving me with who was now confirmed to be Black Widow.

"Come here. The process is simple. You sign all the contracts, I answer your position questions and we proceed with the process. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Alright. Sign everything on this tablet." She handed it to me and I began. This is a more advanced 'We are not responsible if you die or get hurt' contract. And it has more mentioning of payment and such. Yowza! This is a rather impressive paycheck. I earn $700 a day and this comes with housing. I sign it as there isn't much else other than a non-disclosure statement. I can't talk about the confidential parts of the position. I do have to work 3 months before I can resign, but otherwise, there's nothing I disagree with. Once I'm done, she says, "You are now the Avenger's bodyguard. You assist in our missions when civilians are involved, and live in the top floors of this tower. There is a bodyguard suite where your belongings will be moved to toda-where is the address? This is a P.O box number."

"It asked for a mailing address. But, uh…my things fit in two refrigerator boxes that fit in the back of my cousin's pickup truck, so I can bring them here, I guess?"

"That's acceptable. Report back here by six PM tonight at the latest for an orientation dinner with your things. Good luck." I took that as my cue to leave, taking the stairs back down and walking to The Web. Looking at the time, I call Michael. It rings four times before he picks up, "Hey Pete, how'd the interview go today?"

"Good. I got the job."

"Only Good? That sounds amazing to me."

"This was an interview Miles applied for. I am now the official Avenger's bodyguard, to move into Avengers Tower at six tonight for an orientation dinner, and live among them for at least three months as set by the contract I signed not told what the position was until after I signed said paperwork. At least the pay is good, and I'm out of your apartment." We had been putting up the front that I was staying with Michael in his apartment in case anyone asked.

"Good on that. Need to borrow the truck?"

"Yeah. That would be awesome. Can I expect you around five-ish?"

"Yeah, I'll be back at five. See you then Pete."

"Larb you."

"Larb you too."

Hanging up, I decide to take a walk to clear my head. I'm probably overthinking this entire thing.

0o Twenty minutes later o0

My phone buzzes with an unknown number. Answering it I hear, "Hello, Peter. Look up."

I begin looking around as I walk trying not to get swept away by the crowd, when I get pulled into an alley by a large mechanical tentacle. Dr. Octavius. Oh crap. Struggling to get away, I feel a prick in my neck paralyzing me as the world begins tunneling into darkness, I hear his voice saying something indistinguishable.

-A/N: Heyo! This is something I've been working on for a couple months after finding the story that inspired all of this. I didn't like the context and the focus as much but it was inspired in the form of a different way for Peter to get into the Avenger's world, as it was a unique opening. This is part of what's been taking up so much of my time as I've gone through about ten different drafts before writing this one. If you're mad at me for changing Peter's lace in the universe, this is an AU. To anyone who is still confused, Michael R. Parker is Spider-Man and a police officer for the NYPD. The rest will be explained as the story unfolds. Comments, questions and critiques are welcomed in the form of comics. Larb you, and I'll see you at the next update!


	2. A fight Nature never intended

Of Spiders and Spies

Chapter 2: Octopus VS Spider, a Fight Nature Never Intended

I feel strange. Where even am I? WAIT oh frick. I was kidnapped by Doc Ock. So… I am strapped to table, missing my jacket, I can't feel my phone, I don't know what time it is, and no one is going to suspect anything for six to nine hours. Because Michael will find it strange that I'm not there at five and wait or go looking, but the Avengers won't notice anything until I'm seriously late for the orientation dinner. I don't know their policy on lateness as it's sure to look like I high-tailed it out of there and that I'm ghosting them because I can't answer their calls. But I know someone will find me eventually. Just how soon is the-"Wakey Wakey Peter. It's time you opened your eyes. We have lots of things to do." Opening them, he'd taken my glasses away, so I can't see at all. And it's seriously bright, I think there's a lamp or something over me?

"You know, you look so much like Michael. Like twins really. It really makes me want to hurt you all the more." Slowly, I see a knife come up to my throat at such an angle so if I move at all it'll cut me open. "What do you want from me?"

"You know Spider-Man don't you? You're one of his closest confidants almost like brothers. I bet he tells you _everything_. Including his weaknesses, yeah? You know me, we really have worked together for so long. So many late nights together in the labs, going to class together, me covering for you when something unexpected happening, so many memories. You know, when I found out the giant secret you were harboring, I was so shocked. Weren't we friends Parker?" He purred at me in such a strange voice.

"We were friends, we really were, but I don't think friends kidnap friends unless they're being a shut-in. Plus, you know the whole being Doc Ock, trying to kill my family so many times, being in cahoots with the sinister six, it's really put some strain on our relationship. So I know you kidnapped me for reasons other than not leaving my house much. What are those reasons? Really, I'd love to know."

VRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

My phone's vibrating, and is on metal making it louder. Who is texting or calling me now? Doc Ock walks away, having a mechanical arm hold the knife before he says, "Oh, you have one foot in each camp ay? Why is Tony Stark calling this number at this hour?"

"I was invited to dinner, mind letting me answer that?"

"Sure, you know the rules though. No telling them what's going on or using code."

My ear is put up to the phone. And I hear, "This is Tony Stark, not a prank. Just wondering when you were planning on showing up, because you're about three hours late to dinner."  
"Sorry about that sir. I got caught up in some personal business and am going to be relatively late. Am I fired or can we reschedule the orientation?"

"When will you be open? We just need to know when to be expecting you."

"Well…I think I can be there by tomorrow or the day after perhaps?"

"What are you doing?"

"Reconnecting with an old friend. He seems really keen on keeping me here and I can't really say no to him, so I should be back in about three days to a week depending on how fast I can annoy him into my welcome being worn out. So sorry about all of this. I did not intend for any of this. Well, he's coming back, so I'll call you back when I can." Ock hung up the phone for me so I asked, "You didn't take Michael's truck did you? He'll be really suspicious if it's gone but I haven't made a call so he can pick up his pick-up. Anyways, can I have my glasses? I seriously can't see anything." He places them on my face and voila! I can see his angry glower now! Kittens and rainbows for everyone! And now I know what time it is. It's nine O'clock at night and I never showed up to take Michael's truck, he can't find me, plus I'm not answering my phone and it's Spidey's patrol time. Sounds like I might be getting rescued tonight, if I don't die before that. Right on schedule, my phone starts playing, 'Message in a bottle' and vibrating. He lets it ring, getting back to being at the table. "Tell me Spider-Man's weaknesses, and I'll let you answer that."

"He's lactose intolerant, but can't resist good ice cream. He can resist almost no puppy eyes, including mine. He refuses to shave his face during autumn and winter and subsequently has no girlfriend to speak of due to it. He visit's his Aunt's grave when he needs courage. Cannot forget anything embarrassing I ha-"

"Not those weaknesses! Like what can kill him?"

"Oh ho ho, not going to buy me a drink first, just gonna keep me strapped to this turntable before you what? Interrogate me to death?" My phone rings again playing 'Sunflower' it's Miles' ringtone. "Tick tock, Peter. Tell me or I'll make that smooth face of yours real rough."

"Aw, you noticed my skin? Yes, I have been moisturizing daily and drinking green tea. You should really do the same. Now, weaknesses… nope, he's the strongest guy I know. There's no physical weaknesses I can think o-" He then begins spinning the turntable as my phone begins playing 'Claire de Lune' Gwen's ringtone. They're looking for me.

"I know he has one, and I know you know what it is. Tell me and this can all be over sooner."

"Nothing's coming to mind. Logic says it's possible for him to die as he once was human and was therefore mortal…but I'm not sure, he might be unable to die now. He might get close, but his heart has never stopped before."

"Wrong answer." Yes it was. The knife was then stabbed into my arm and taken out in a split second. I screamed like the fires of Hell were upon me. Blood began gushing out of the wound.

"Are you ready to tell me Peter? Or do we have to repeat this again?" He began turning the table again, blood running off of it, and the sickly warmth seeping into my clothes. "Why kill me if I'm the only one you can ask?"

"Oh Peter. I'm not going to kill you. If I wanted to kill you, I'd have done it long, long ago. You are just not cooperating very well Parker, and it's not treating you very well now is it?" I just hang my head trying to breathe right. "Ready to tell me?" I don't say anything, limp in the restraints. "I SAID, READY TO TELL ME?" He then plunges his filthy fingers into the wound. I scream once again, trying anything to get away from him, but to no avail as the burning pain grew stronger. He took his hand out, quickly wiping it on my face. I whispered, "Pepper." It was true, pepper**mint** was a weakness, but an easily defeated one. It caused a bit of panic and aggression, but it smelled like trash to them, so they didn't eat it and it takes a lot of the scent to incapacitate him. Pepper like the spice or vegetable however, was fine. "What was that?"

"Pepper. He's weak to pepper. But he's careful not to show it by telling people he doesn't like it, asking for it to be held in restaurants and picking around it when it's unavoidable. Let me go."

"No deal. You're staying here. I'll go try it, and if it works, then I'll let you go. If it doesn't, you can imagine what will happen you." He then left to go shopping, probably. I wait for what feels like hours of cycles of ringtones, my only measure of time here. I pray that someone will find me. When I hear Doc Ock come back in and begin working. I feel lightheaded. Like, really lightheaded and tired. But I shouldn't sleep now. My ringtones keep playing though. They know something's up. They just don't know where I am. I feel both like crying at my situation and like screaming at myself for getting in this situation. As darkness begins closing in around my vision and I begin to cry weakly, praying that I might not leave my family upon this fallen earth. When I hear a phone ring in the other room. Doc Ock gets up and leaves to answer it when I hear the window open and my vision fills with red and blue as my eyes close against my will.

1010101010101010101010101010100101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010100101010010101010101010101010101010100101010101010100

When I finally picked up on the ringtone and the distraction in place, I entered the window to see him. He's covered with blood, tears running down his face, stab wound weakly pumping out precious blood. His eyes close. We don't have much time. I unstrap him as fast as I can, grabbing the phone, and leaving, webbing up his wound in a tourniquet. Gwen's on the outside, and we carry him between us to The Web. Working fast, we decide that the wound is only lethal because it burst a vein. It only punctured the vein and the skin. So after fixing the vein, we put gauze around it hopping for clotting, but he's lost too much blood. We look in the store Peter makes us keep on hand in case of emergency, but we're fresh out of Peter blood. We've tested on the small scale who can give and take, and it's a list posted on the side of the vampire pantry. He can take from Miles because they share blood type and the mutation was the least severe, so he can give to almost anyone. Including Peter. We hook them up and wait. We can do live transfusions because we're fast enough that we know it works. Once we're sure he's on the road to recovery, Gwen goes home. I drive Miles back to his place before returning to The Web. This is one of the worst cases of Parker Luck I have ever witnessed.

0o The Next Morning o0

Opening my eyes, I'm decidedly not dead. I'm not even hooked up to anything. Just dull and the feeling of needing a shower coupled with a low grade fever. Looking over, there's Michael, half on my bed, half draped off but holding on in that spidery way of his. I burst out sobbing. I was sure I was about to die, but here I am still kicking. He wakes up with a start before scooping me into a hug as I sob into his chest. "Michael, Michael. I thought I was gonna die there."

"Shhhh…not on my watch. You'll be okay. We'll do it together." I nod and he lets me cry my tears for a good while before I was done.

"How do you feel?"

"Surprisingly good. My arm doesn't hurt like I've been stabbed. But it might be infected, 'cause I feel kinda sick. I could really use a shower too. What day is it?" "It's… Tuesday of the same week. Just so you have the rundown, we found you in bad condition, moved you here, fixed the punctured vein and gauzed the wound, but you had lost a lot of blood. Uh…don't get mad but we were out of your blood and after checking the chart, Miles was marked as a candidate for donation. So we gave you his blood. But you needed a good bit of it. Knowing that, any changes to how you feel?"

"Not yet. But I have…today and tomorrow to recover. So, how much exactly?"

"Uhm…a lot. Like Miles was pretty weak when I brought him home last night and I called to excuse him from school."

"That's quite a bit. I've been able to take around half a human's worth before he even gets slightly woozy. But I'm pretty sure you guys run around with more blood than usual anyways. Uh, the gauze seems to be rather extra. Think I got spider healing this time?"

2020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202

"Yeah. You seem to be running kinda like us at this point. Hopefully it's just the 90-day period." Peter has needed blood before and with our experiments in who can have what, he's acted as our control of sorts. The base of normality. Turns out, spider-person blood, when accepted into a human causes a 90 day period of time when weaker spider powers present themselves due to the red blood cells, and leave whenever his body filters them out with his own red blood cells. That's part of what made researching our type of nuclear mutation is that it is apparent on a structural and cellular level. It's always the difference because it only shows up in his blood, nothing else. We've only experimented in small doses though. My gut says this is going to be different, even though he seems to be fine right now. He takes it off, and it is indeed completely healed outwardly. It's tender to the touch, but with spider healing, that'll clear up by tonight at the latest. He gets up with a slight wobble, before going off towards the showers. He's back in thirty minutes, wearing one of our emergency tracksuits. "My uh, clothes were all bloody. Seemed like a bad idea to put them back on." Nodding, I proceeded to make him rest the day away, healing up. Tomorrow, the Peter and Michael of tomorrow will deal with, but for now we make sure we're okay.

A/N: Heyo! I'm baaaaack! This is really fun for me as I've been working on this for so long that I know what I want and I'm not making as many mistakes. I've decided what kind of shape the story should take. Before you ask, yes. Peter is a Christian. It made more sense for his character. That is all I will be saying on that. Moving on, any other comments, questions or requests are welcomed in the form of Comments. (Sorry about the misspelling on the last chapter, it was auto correct.) See you next time my readers!


End file.
